Music Sounds Better With U
by PMalsow
Summary: This endearing love story starts off with your wedding day. The day you and Kendall were finally united... forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

You look in the mirror, patting down the front of your white dress. The day that you've been dreaming of your whole life is finally here. Your stomach is in knots and your hands are sweating. It's almost time.

Kendall is pacing back and forth.  
>With him are Logan, Carlos, James, Dustin, Kenneth, and Kevin. They watch him as his pace increases and as he runs his fingers through his hair multiple times. He's taking deep breaths and mumbling something under his breath.<br>"You need to calm down." Dustin tells him, going up to him and stopping him in his tracks. He puts his hand on Kendall's shoulder, "Kendall, I know this is a big day for you, but you need to calm down. Everything is going to be fine."  
>"But…" Kendall begins, "But what if she changes her mind. What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if I can't remember my vows? Or.. or what if I step on her dress and she trips, oh my God, she's going to be so embarrassed!"<br>"Kendall, you need to calm down!" says Carlos, "this is a big day for the both of you. We all know how much she loves you. She's going to go through with the wedding. Don't you worry. Here. She gave this to me to give to you"  
>"O…okay." says Kendall taking the folded piece of paper and unfolding it, slowly, as if he was afraid to rip it apart. He finally opens it up and reads what's inside. A smile forms on his face.<br>"Now, Come on, it's time!" Says James.  
>"Let's do this." says Kendall, taking a deep breath before heading to the altar.<br>All eyes are on him as he enters the room. Usually, he was used to being in front of a large group of people, but today… this…. was different. His stomach was in knots and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. He stood there, waiting for you to head to the altar.

"Ohhh my goodness, this is actually about to happen…!" you say. You inhale and exhale, repeatedly. Your heart is racing, your palms are sweaty, and the butterflies in your stomach are not going away.  
>"It's happening!" says Erin. She's become your best friend since your first trip to the studio. Your other friend, Katelyn, and you met a little later, also in the studio. They're both helping you with the finishing touches on your hair, make-up and dress.<br>"It's time!" your dad says, knocking lightly on the door, "Are you ready?"  
>You squeal. It's the same feeling you felt years ago, when Kendall had no idea you even existed. Right before a concert, as the fans chanted, "Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush!". You never imagined going from just another face in the crowd, to this.<br>"Okay okay!" you take one more deep breath, "I'm ready!"

You stand in front of the doors, the music starts playing, and you can feel your heart beating in your head. Your dad's ready to walk you down the aisle. You look at him and smile.  
>"I love you, Dad." you say.<br>"I love you too, baby." he tells you, planting a fatherly kiss on your forehead."  
>The doors begin to open and you can see Kendall standing on the other side of the room, he moves his eyes from his shoes, to you. His eyes light up, and he shoots you a crooked smile.<br>Your smile back at him. He's looking _so_ good! With his new tuxedo, and his hair freshly cut, the way he's always cut it. His hands are behind his back, and his eyes are directly on you. There's must be over a hundred people there, but he's the only one you can see. It feels like a movie.  
>As you and your father are making your way down the aisle, you realize Kendall looking down at his feet and shifting uncomfortably. You try to figure out what's wrong, but a million things run through your head.<br>_What if he doesn't want to go through with this anymore? What if he's regretting this? What if… what if…. __**what if he doesn't love me anymore..**__**  
><strong>_You reach Kendall, and as your dad hands you over to your future husband, you ask him quietly, "What's wrong?".  
>"What do you mean?" he asks you, a little confused.<br>"You looked thoughtful a few seconds ago…"  
>"Oh… yeah…." Kendall starts to fidget, his eyes fall back to his feet and you hear him whisper softly, "I was so nervous, that I just realized I put my shoes on backwards…"<br>You laugh loudly, and then cover your mouth, looking around.  
>"Don't laugh!" Kendall whispers.<br>"I'm sorry!" you whisper back, "but you are too cute!"  
>The ceremony drags on and on. But finally, it's time to exchange vows.<br>Kendall starts.  
><em>"I feel so fortunate to have met you. You honestly have no idea how much I need you in my life…. and how nothing will ever be the same if you were to ever leave my side. For any reason. But I promise that I'm going to be there for you, through the longest of battles, and the lowest of moments. Through everything. I'll be there. And I want to thank you for allowing me to do that. And for being there for me, too. You've never left me alone when I needed someone there for me. And I know I wasn't always able to be there for you when you needed me. But that's going to change. Forever. Because nothing and no one can ever tear us apart. I love you. So much."<em>

You can feel the tears running down your face, but your smile is bigger than ever. You read your vow. And like every other note, every other conversation, you end it with a_"without your love, I would die."_

"**You may kiss the bride."****  
><strong>The crowd cheers, and Kendall, pulling you in, says, "Finally." and plants the warmest and most passionate of kisses you've ever felt.  
>You pull away from each other and begin to walk back down the aisle, and out the door.<br>You have no idea what to expect. But you're happy now, and that's all that matters. Soon enough, you'll be off to your honey moon in Cabo, Mexico.  
>"I love you." Kendall whispers in your ear as you're headed to the airport. Your head rests against his shoulder in the backseat of your limo. Your arms are wrapped around each other.<br>"I love you too." you say back into his ear.  
>He turns to you, and looks deeply into your eyes. He smiles, you melt.<p>

"We're here!" says the driver.  
>"I never want to leave. Can we just stay like this forever?" you ask, cuddling and holding on tighter to Kendall.<br>"No, no. I have so much prepared for our Honey Moon, trust me. You won't regret it." Kendall winks.  
>"Fine." you sigh, getting out of the limo.<br>"Oh, come on now." Kendall says, noticing that you're a bit upset. He gets out of the car on the other side and runs next to you, "You have me to yourself for the rest of your life."  
>You smile at him, "That's true."<br>"Yes, and aren't you lucky?" Kendall says spreading his arms open, "I mean, look at me!"  
>"Stop being so cocky." you tell him, laughing.<br>He laughs and you both head into the airport.  
>Kendall has always been unpredictable, so you have zero idea what to expect.<br>The flight to Mexico is short, and you have very little time to sleep. But then again, you weren't expecting to sleep on your wedding night.  
>You feel a nudge on your shoulder. It's Kendall.<br>"Heeeeyyy there," he says, "Let's go!"  
>"Where?" you ask, still trying to wake up.<br>"To our hotel room. Where else?" he tells you in an obvious tone.  
>"Okay." you yawn.<br>"Come on, now slow poke." Kendall teases you, running to the airplane exit.  
>"I'm coming, I'm coming!" you say, walking down the airplane aisle.<br>Kendall is already outside. As you approach the door, you turn to the airplane and notice all the other seats are empty.  
>"Weren't there more people on this plane bef—" you walk out of the plane and what you see makes you stop.<br>"Kendall…. what did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Weren't there more people on this plane bef—" you walk out of the plane and what you see makes you stop.  
>"Kendall…. what did you do?"<p>

You have landed on a peaceful, hidden, paradise. It's early morning, and around you are nothing but mountains and a lake. There are candles leading the way from the bottom of the steps of the airplane, to the middle of the backyard, where set up is a candle lit dinner. Rose petals are all around you. Your eyes take in every minute of this moment, looking everywhere, and to the left you notice a bed with a canopy draped around it.  
>"The bed is in the water!" you manage to finally spit out.<br>You make your way down the airplane steps and to Kendall, who is waiting for you at the bottom. He takes your hand and walks you to the dinner table.  
>"I know it's a little bit late… or early… or whatever, but…. bon apetite." he tells you as you take a seat.<br>"Oh my God… Kendall, this is beautiful…" you say, looking at him. He's now sitting across from you.  
>"You deserve nothing but the best." he tells you, motioning his hands outward, as if signaling to someone.<br>"What…" music begins to play from behind you. You notice a violin player standing at the other side of the yard, playing beautiful music for your early in the morning dinner date.  
>"You didn't have to do this, you know?" you turn to Kendall, overcome with joy.<br>"I know." he winks.  
>You begin to eat your delicious late nightearly morning meal. You conversation with Kendall is a long one. You share laughs, and personal thoughts. You've never been more comfortable with anyone else.

For once in your life. You can say you are truly happy.

"I think the Violinist fell asleep." you say to Kendall, noticing the music had stopped.  
>"I didn't even notice!" Kendall laughed, looking over to where the violinist once stood. He was now laying on the floor, perfectly curled up on the ground.<br>You and Kendall laugh in sync.  
>"Well, my lady." He says, getting up from his seat and heading to your side of the table. He reaches his hand out and you take it, getting up. "It's time for bed."<br>"I know you don't mean 'sleep', right?" you ask, suggestively.  
>"Mmm…" Kendall says, raising his eyebrow and pulling you in by the waist, "you wanna cuddle?" he asks you.<br>"If that's what you want to call it." you tell him. You pull him into a deep kiss, biting his lower lip as you both pull away.  
>"Let's go." He tells you with a smirk on his face. You make your way to the bed using the glass walkway.<br>You kiss Kendall, tugging at his jacket, running your fingers through his hair.  
>"Hahah, a little impatient today, aren't we?" he says, pulling his jacket off himself.<br>"Oh, you know I've been waiting for this all day." you smile at him.  
>He smiles back. His smile is sincere and sweet. The way he looks into your eyes gives you goosebumps.<br>"I love you." he tells you, planting a soft kiss on your cheek.  
>"I love you too." you reply, kissing him softly on his lips.<br>He plants a kiss on your forehead, then your nose. Then your lips and works his way down to your neck. Your eyes are closed with pleasure. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his hips. He puts you softly on the bed, and slides right on top of you. He isn't kissing you, but he's looking into your eyes, your noses slowly brushing together, your lips thirsty for more.  
>Finally, Kendall comes in for the kill, taking your hands and pinning them down above you. You pull his body in to yours using your legs, still wrapped around his waist. He kisses your neck, gently sucking, tugging with his teeth. You let out a small moan.<br>"Kendall.." you say.  
>"Mm.. what is it?" he asks into your ear.<br>"Take your shirt off before I do it for you." you tell him sternly.  
>He gets up, with a questioning look on his face.<br>"You really have zero patience today, don't you?" he asks, smiling, but only slightly.  
>"Fuck, Kendall!" you say, getting up. Kendall watches you as you stand next to the bed, taking your dress off.<br>"What are you doing?" he laughs.  
>You get on the bed and push Kendall down.<br>"I'm in charge. Starting now." you tell him, this time, you have his arms pinned up above his head. Kendall nods, with a surprised look on his face.  
>"Well, okay then." he says.<br>You let go of his hands and begin to kiss him while your hands worked their way to his shirt's front. You don't bother unbuttoning it. Instead, you just rip it off his skin, exposing his finely toned upper body. Your hands explore his chest, his stomach. Then, your lips get to it. Kissing every inch of him. He moans, and begins to play with your hair. Your hands are now on his belt, quickly undoing it. You pull his pants down, revealing the prize, hidden only by one more piece of cloth called briefs. As soon as Kendall manages to pull his legs out of his pants, you immediately pull his briefs down. Your lips meet his hard cock without warning. He lets out a surprised "oh…" as your lips surround his thickness. He didn't see _this_ coming. And neither did you. You've never done this before, but the heat of the moment drove you to it… and you were enjoying it. You suck on him, trying to take all of him in at once, grabbing on to him with your hands.  
>"Oh god…." he says, pleasurably.<br>Suddenly, you feel him pulling on your hair, roughly. That's what you wanted.  
>He takes control of you, pulling you to his face and kissing your lips. His hands exploring your almost naked body. He reaches for your bra and successfully unhooks it. You wiggle out of your panties as Kendall rubs his hands against your breasts. He rolls you over and manages to get on top of you.<br>"And now I'm in charge" he tells you, leaning in to bite on your neck some more. You smile with pride, as you've achieved what you were coming after. Kendall moves his lips from your collar bone, to your breast. He begins to suck on your nipple leaving you weak with pleasure. You whimper as he bites down on you.  
>"Oh my God, Kendall…." you say.<br>Kendall works his hands down the side of your body and his fingers find your entrance. He begins to pull his fingers in and out of you, starting off slow and increasing in speed as he works his lips to your other breast. He bites down on your nipple, hard.  
>"Oh, fuck. Kendall…." you manage to get out, "fuck..me. Fuck me now."<br>Kendall obeys, pulling his fingers out of you and teasing you a little with his dick before going inside of you. You feel a sense of relief when you feel him inside of you. You didn't think you could wait any longer.  
>He moans, pleasure coursing through his veins. You pulling him into you as if you're trying to make him come deeper inside of you. He speeds up, pulling himself in and out of you, harder and harder. Your nails dig into his back, your teeth biting into his lips. You feel him throb inside of you as you both come. You let out sighs of relief ans he drops onto you, breathing deeply.<br>"Holy God." he says.  
>You're both tired, worn out, but definetly satisfied. You both lay there, Kendall on top of you, trying to catch your breath. A minute goes by, and silence fills the room.<br>"You know what I love?" kendall asks you, finally breaking the silence.  
>"What might that be?" you reply.<br>"I love the feeling of laying here, with you. I love laying my head on your chest and listening to your heart beat…"  
>"You're the best." you whisper.<br>He moves to your side and you both climb under the covers, to the side, you can see the sun rising across the horizon. And you both watch it, in comfortable silence.  
>"I can't imagine my life without you." he whispers to you, in his sleepy voice.<br>"Babe, without your love… I think I would die." you say to him. And with that, you both drift off to sleep, cuddled up in each other's arms and dreaming about the future you will have,  
>And it seems like it's going to be a good one.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't imagine my life without you." he whispers to you, in his sleepy voice.

"Babe, without your love… I think I would die." you say to him. And with that, you both drift off to sleep, cuddled up in each other's arms and dreaming about the future you will have,

And it seems like it's going to be a good one.

Three years later…

"Kendall, you're going to be late!" you yell up the stairs.

It's a Tuesday morning and you're downstairs getting breakfast made for Kendall to eat before heading to work.

"I'm coming!" he says, running down the stairs and adjusting his tie.

Kendall got a job as a music producer after the band decided it was time to go their separate ways. They still hung out like old times, but you could tell he missed those days.

"Here, take this with you." you tell him, handing him a plate of food.

"Thanks, honey." he says, taking the plate, "I'll see you later!".

He walks out the door hastily.

You sigh.

I can't believe it… he forgot our anniversary.

You begin to clean up the mess you made and sit down and eat all by yourself.

The house is silent and everything is standing still.

Exactly three years ago, you both got married. Exactly 6 years ago, you met for the first time.

It was such a big deal last year, and all the years before, but this year, Kendall hadn't even mentioned it. And when you brought it up, he'd change the subject.

You finish your meal and head to the dishwasher. You stick the dishes in and head off to the bedroom, where you drift off to sleep…

"Honey… babe… wake up." you hear. It's Kendall, shaking you lightly.

"What… what time is it?" you ask him, barely opening your eyes.

"It's 4 pm." he tells you, "…and I have a surprise for you at around 6:30, so you should get ready, my love" he plants a kiss on your forehead.

"A surprise?" you say, sitting up, "… I do like surprises…" you bring Kendall's face to yours and kiss him.

"Hahaha, I know you do, but.." he tells you, pulling away, "it's not THAT kind of surprise."

"Aw." you sigh, "I was really looking forward to it." you tug on his shirt playfully.

"W-well…" Kendall says, looking at your hands nervously, "well… later… we'll have time later."

"But why later? What's wrong with now?" you straddle his lap and run your fingers through his hair. He gives you a smirk.

"You're dirty." he says, and kisses you on the lips.

You laugh, dorkily, throwing your head back. When you look back at Kendall, he's staring at you with a smile on his face.

"What?" you ask, giggling.

"Nothing…" he tells you, grabbing a strand of your hair and putting it behind your ear, "you're just so beautiful…"

He kisses you one more time before playfully picking you up and sitting you next to him. "Let's get ready, okay?"

You nod and get up to look in your closet, debating on what to wear.

"Hey, Kendall… where are we going?" you ask, taking out a dress from your closet. He stands behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling your hips to his. He whispers in your ear.

"Sorry, can't tell you."

He sends a shiver down your spine.

"Hmm, and why not?" you say leaning your head against his chest.

"It's a secret." he says, and with that, walks back to his dresser. You turn to look at him. His shirtless body standing in front of you. His shoulders are broad and his chest muscular. His tan stomach, outlining his abs.

"Ugh. Kendall, what am I supposed to wear, then?" you ask him.

"Whatever you'd like! Anything looks good on you, babe." he says to you as he puts on his shirt.

"Uh.. okay." you pull out a sexy black dress that you've kept in the closet only for special occasions. Your favorite thing about this dress is that it outlines your hourglass shape. Plus, it has secret pockets, so no purse is needed.

"Are you ready?" Kendall yells beneath the stairs. You come down, trying not to trip on your heels.

"I'm coming!" you say, pulling on your overcoat. "Let's go!".

In the car, you listen to your favorite radio station. It's an Oldies station, so it brings the both of you back. You're both singing along to "Party in the U.S.A". It seems like it was just yesterday when you would both sing this song in the car on your way to your first anniversary dinner.

"Hahah, Oh my gosh, Kendall we're old." you say.

"Aren't we?" he replies, you're both still out of breath from singing so loudly.

"I miss those days." you say, in a more serious tone. Suddenly, the radio starts playing 'Boyfriend'. By Big Time Rush.

Kendall's smile completely disappears. Silence fills the car.

"I can change it if you want…" you finally say.

"You know… I wish the band was still together." he says, "those were the best times of my life."

"I know you miss those days." you say.

"Yeah. I mean… then we got married. And then the band was just… We should've waited." he says, trailing off.

"Wait… what do you mean?" you ask him, a little offended.

"Nothing… I'm just saying, maybe if he hadn't gotten married, then…"

"The band would still be together." you finish his sentence. "Are you saying that it's our fault that the band broke up?"

"Well, no… I mean… kind of. I'm just saying, we should have extended the date, like I'd suggested."

"Oh, so it's MY fault?" you ask him, your tone increasing in volume.

"No… no, that's not.."

"Well, then Kendall, maybe we shouldn't have gotten married at all! Would you like that? The stupid band means more to you than I do."

"The band is not stupid!"

"Of course not. You know what, you're right. This marriage was a big mistake."

"I never said that!"

"But you did say if we hadn't gotten married, you'd still be in your precious band. And that sounds pretty similar to me."

Kendall's hands tighten around the stearing wheel."

"You know what? Fine. You're right." he says, turning to you, "It's better if we end this marriage. Right now."

"Kendall, watch out!" you say.

While Kendall was yelling at you, he drove the car to the opposite lane, where a truck was heading straight for you. Kendall looks up and struggles with the wheel, but it's too late.

You hear sirens and people screaming all around you, but no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to open your eyes. You can feel Kendall over you.

"Babe, please get up! Don't leave me like this!"

You want to get up. But you can't.

"She's dead." you hear another voice say.

But I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! you want to scream. You want to get up and hug Kendall, who's crying. You can almost feel your heart breaking. You hate to hear Kendall like that.

Kendall looks around as they take you away and sees a note, laying on the ground a few feet away from where you laid.

He picks it up and reads it.

Without your love, I would die.


End file.
